elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Bug Forum
Hey all, please feel free to add any bugs you notice here: User beatle123 is a hardcore cheater, he asked if I was afk and then proceeded to gain 100hp back, 4 times, with a fire-only deck and 4 fire quanta. He also summoned 4-5 lava golems and crimson dragons at once, spending no quanta. Some please ban these suckers User Mecho Coyote is also a hardcore cheater he manipulates his health at will, uses cards he does not have the quantums for, and basically manipulates everything except my stuff (cards) and his deck count, He barely has any pillars User Taiwan has the highest score of all players. He has 9,999,999,999. That is 1 minus ten billion. Obvious cheating. *Glitch/exploit with fate eggs, After vsing someone in random PvP they're fate egg went from egg, to wyrm, to golden dragon, then to crimson dragon during his turn, this happened with 3 eggs *The aether dragon has a bug vs the fire shield. Before, the aether dragon (and immortal) could not be harmed by anything. just recently my aether dragon was losing hitpoints to the fire shield each round until it died. *The black devourer does not steal quantas randomly! They prefer white, black and then the rest - which makes a black/xxx decks somehow unplayable. *If you play a card from your deck while the newly drawn card flies over it leaves a leap with strange behaviour (i.e. showing wrong card): http://i26.tinypic.com/ezk55c.png *Similar to a previous posting, only this time I got a steal as a shield - I have no idea how that happened. http://i28.tinypic.com/eu0rrn.png *And the cheater issue: http://i26.tinypic.com/rk36e0.png *Cheater two: User MBosse stole one of my artifacts without having any black quanta at all. His counter went to -2(-3?) and back to zero the next turn. The upgraded reflective now the mirror shield only cost one but the card says it cost 2 *Lobotomize (at least the Mind Flayer's version of it) is bugged. When lobotomizing Lava Golems, among others, it takes the aether quanta away, removes the skill from the screen, but still allows the player to add +2/+2 every turn. This happens with other creatures as well (but Lava Golems every time). *There seems to be some kind of exploit allowing players to gain vast amounts of hp per turn without much of anything on the table. I played some guy named "pow err" in pvp and after sending me a vulgar message for rain of firing what little he had he suddenly gained 40 hp and summoned several monsters from an empty hand at no mana cost. He proceeded to gain 40 health every turn, eventually going down only because I had a pile of lava golems, one of which had over 20 attack. *Typos, rather than bugs, but unpleasant to face: with the attack/HP tweaks to creatures, many creatures have different numbers shown in the small-card versus large-card versus actual. For example, Phase Dragon shows 8/6 on one illustration and 9/6 on the other. Similarly, Black Dragon shows 10/5 but causes 11/6, etc. (Not a bug? Large card is always the default version of the card, small card is actual, in play, current status) (Black Dragon may have been affected by a Nightfall) *Most of the time if you click to use a monster's ability but then cancel it instead, you don't get your quantums back. (Not a bug, a feature. Penalizes for being hasteful in choosing to use the spell/ability) (This is a bug, it happens most of the time, but not all of the time. Inconsistencies are bugs.) *If you activate Otyugh's Devour, then cancel, you get your gravity quantum back, but then Devour is unusable that turn (as though spent) --- same with Owl's Eye's ability. *If you activate Scarab's Devour you can't get the quantum back, even if you cancel. *Anubis is listed as being able to make a creature "immortal (untargetable)" yet doing so still allows the opponent to heal the 'immortalised' creature with Guardian Angel. Either the creature is fully untargetable, or it isn't - there really shouldn't be any grey area on this. *there seems to be an exploit which allows people to play cards they do not have the quantum for. I just played against a guy who played Bone Dragon for 6 twice. not exaction sure how, but this, along with the life-gain exploit and the card-draw exploit really make PVP far less enjoyable. *Scorpio has twice now ended his first turn (two different games) with 3 Sapphire quanta off of playing 3 Sapphire towers, with an Abyss Crawler (costs 5 water quanta) on the board. It seems that the Abyss Crawler is being played (at least in the first turn by Scorpio) for the cost of its unupgraded version. *http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8161/26840049.jpg I don't even know how to describe this... I won a pillar from the spinning machine: http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn189/calvinsphotoz/PillarWin.jpg My opponent had some quantum towers, but I ended up winning a quantum pillar instead, which should be impossible I know why the above is happening: The player's deck has towers in it, so they are included in the spinner. However, you cannot win upgraded cards unless you are in level 6, so you get the downgraded version: a pillar. Please fix this (i second that, this error is very annoying and makes playing the top 50 rainbow decks pointless as you almost always roll quantum pillar.) I don't think that's why the above is happening: I've been playing level 3 AIs and I've seen light pillars being spun. * I put momentum on my Otyugh, then made multiple copies of it using the Parallel Universe. However, the new copies are not able to devour anything (no targeting comes up) yet it still burns 1 gravity when i try to activate the devour feature. this is a bug! if a copied otuyugh is not allowed to devour, then dont take away my gravity element. * Aug. 19th, V1.14: The computer played a 'sundial' and then 'protect artifact' on it. When the sundial expired the infinity token stayed. When the computer later played a 'golden hourglass' that went to that same spot and I tried to steal it it was not offered as a target, so it's not a display bug. * Owl's Eye (standard, no momentum/etc) doesn't appear to be redirected onto Armagio. * Aug. 20th, V1.14: Not sure whether this is a bug or the cards involved need a rewrite, but creatures with momentum do not damage enemy creatures with the gravity pull attribute. They go for the creature owner instead, as if gravity pull were a shield. Yet the card 'momentum' states that the creature only bypasses 'shield effects' and the 'gravity pull' card states that the creature takes all the damage directed at its owner. * An odd bug that I've experienced in several games is that sometimes whenever I kill opponents creature (with eagle eye/devour/rain), they just reappear on the next turn and attack me again. Whenever this happens, all opponents creatures seem immortal and ressurect how ever many times I kill them. * Another strange bug - occasionally opponents creatures 'mutate' to have 0/0 attack/hp for a few turns becoming untargetable. * 'Plague' seems unreliable. occasionally, it simply stops working i.e enemy critters stop losing HPs on each turn, but still have poison number showing on them. * The last 3 bugs listed all seem to occurr only on PVP games (at least I can't recall experiencing them on other games) so they may be an issue of syncing between computers. * Tonight while playing a friend on PVP dual we found out that mutate de-syncs the game. Different creatures show up on both player's screens with different or no abilities. Once a player wins due to the game imbalance, the game times out. * Eclipse and Nightfall cumulate in a strange way: when the second one comes to the table, death and darkness creature that are already in play gain +2/+2 total from the combined effect. Any new arrival after that only gains +1/+1. * Using a blessing at 100 health reduces your health to 99. * My computer is a bit slow. When I created a Firefly from an Firefly Queen, I played another card during the animation. This resulted in it not getting 3/2 attack/defense, but 0/0. When my turn ended, it died. * We were both low on health, then my opponent healed back to 100, his dragon became 0/0, his devourers turned into burrowed vampires, and the last one also became 0/0. Wtf? (he was winning, even though I couldve won if I drew the right card, its probably not cheating: http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn189/calvinsphotoz/Wtf.jpg *OK, Mutation definitely causes the game to desync. I was playing against myself in PvP Duel, and I used my Fallen Elf to mutate my other account's Black Dragon. The mutated creature turns into something different each turn. When one of my accounts lost, my other account gained 13 electrums (Duel is not supposed to have rewards), but the money value in the main menu didn't change. Just don't delete my account (Dawn_Breaker and Blood_Shadow), PLEASE. I've been trying to build the ultimate anti-God deck, and I REALLY don't want to lose progress. (the electrum is a sort of "sticky variable", showing the amount of electrum last gained in a match. basically, you got 13 electrum from winning, then dueled, so it showed 13 electrum) 1. I had the same problem. 2. I dont see how dueling can help you build the ultimate antigod deck, you can just go on trainer to test out any deck possible. *Improved Dusk - Despite saying it gives attacking creatures a 50% chance of missing, my short sword was missing. And not just 50%, it was missing constantly. *If you activate gravity pull on armagio, and then have the creature lobotomized, despite the fact the shield is still on the creature it no longer acts as if it has gravity pull. Given it is a status effect and not a skill once played lobotomize shouldn't really effect it. *In PvP (random), sometimes permanents cannot be targeted. (e.g. I wasn´t able to steal a phase shield) *in PvP i was able to target an inmortal with lobotomizer; it didn't actually lobotomize the inmortal, but i did loose the two aether quanta. Don't know if this is an intended behaviour or bug. *Not exactly sure, but Stealing and/or Lobotomizing causes PvP to desync. Devilord Bloodshadow 01:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Playing against a Top 50 automatically adds a lost game, even if you actually win the match *If your want wo to use Lobotomize but then click "cancel", you don't get your 2 Quantums back. *Changing Pillars/ Mark sometimes even the quanta are completely wrong, but in many games, its normal. Sometimes Healings to 100 HP, which my opponent could see, but not me. *In PvP, reverse time (card or eternity ability) often makes the card disappear but it comes back in play for no quantum cost, and does not replace opponent's card draw. Just seems to delete the image of the card instead of returning it to player's hand *It is possible to fight Ferox, but he is extremely rare: * *At the beginning of any attack, both mine or opponents', if I have more than 100 life (due to shard of divinity) the game puts me down to 100. If no creatures are in play, life doesn't drop. *Adrenalin breaks both time bubble and water shields' freeze ability, all attacks proceed and freeze only works if it effected the last out of the attacks. Adrenalin causes fireflies to generate one quanta per attack (possibly intentional?). Adrenalin also seems to prevent some creatures from being counted by Empathy power (example; Vampires with Adrenalin effect)(Adrenaline is meant to cause creatures to have multiple turns, therefore shield effects happen multiple times/ faster) what's the problem here then? - glip *Dive and Blessing: I've applied Blessing to a Pegasus after I used his Dive ability (yeah, silly mistake), so it was 3*2+3/2+3. After it made the attack it reverted not to 3+3/2+3, but to 4/5 ? Obviously the new attack was half of the one from the previous turn, truncated (~ 9/2), while it should be natural 3 + 3 via blessing. *Nymph's Tears and the Nymph Queen ability don't change pillars into Nymphs-- they just spawn a Nymph of whatever flavor pillar is targeted. (Level 5) uh, no it doesnt, its just the guy played another pillar to replace it - glip *A stolen Unstable Gas deals 20 damage to the stealer, not the opponent. (Level 5) uh no it doesnt, 100% positive - glip *01/31/10, v 1.18: When the creature limit is reached, and you use Flying Weapon on a weapon you have in play, the game correctly fails to spawn the animated weapon as a creature, the Flying Weapon card is returned to your hand and the casting cost is refunded, but the weapon appears to vanish from the weapon slot. It may or may not -actually vanish-, as it appears to have dealt damage - I'm uncertain, because it seemed to have dealt the last blow of the game, despite being invisible to the game console... *02/01/10, v 1.18: I cast Parallel Universe on a mutant 15/5 ash eater with 1 Fire: ablaze, and a 16/6 ash eater with 2 F: steal is produced. *02/08/10 : Puffer Fish with Adrenalin/Epinephrine only apply 2 total poison during the 4 attacks @ 2 power *02/20/10: Elemental mastery doesn't work with poison effects and empathic bonds. i.e., I have an Arsenic out (so poison my enemy). Enemy is on, say 10 health with 12 poison. I am on somewhere between 60 and 90 health, with full 23 creatures and 2 empathic bonds. The opponent dies from the poison and I don't heal before the end of the game, resulting in no elemental mastery. This is probably due to the order in which poison and permanents like empathic bond are evaluated in the code. It will never cause me to lose, but it removes that bonus I am going for with mastery. Probably an easy fix too. EDIT: This only happens sometimes. I can't explain this, unless it is automatically calculated in a random order to make it more fair? there are specific orders in which creatures attack. i think it has to do with the order in which the monsters are summoned and not there atk or by random. and its always creatures first, then weapons, then poison. the situation you described above is due to your creatures killing the guy before you healed. if you havent noticed, bonds heal you the instant when a creature attack. so if your opponent had 1 health left and you have many monsters, you would need to get healed to full when the first creature attacks. so if you have 1 bond then you need to have 99 health, 2 bonds=98 health. - glip *After drawing a card, the card did not appear in my hand but it still took a slot. When I needed to discard a card, it was an outline with the stats 99/+99. "http://i45.tinypic.com/3481w0m.jpg" After about the 2nd turn, opponent told me my Mark had just switched from Fire to Water. I said it should be Water. He then mentioned I had certain fire creatures out, when they were actually water creatures. My Mark continued to change for him the rest of the game. (It continued to give me Water quanta, however, both in appearance and reality.) He attempted to devour my Photon with a Scarab and the game instead took away my Blue Crawler, which he couldn't have targeted. OTOH, I saw his Mark as Time--which it was--and his beasts as Scarabs--which at least one of them was. I didn't think to watch whether I was doing the correct damage to him, but just before the end he mentioned he had 18 HP left, which matched what I saw.